Noble Remains
by RustedThunder
Summary: As SPARTAN B-312, Noble Six stays behind on Reach. He fights not just for his life, but everyone that called Reach their home. Everyone that is a part of the UNSC. As his body finally gives out from his hours long final stand, he finds himself in a lush, emerald forest.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Noble Remains

(A RWBY/HALO CROSSOVER)

[Because Why Not.]

Stuff at top of page is important

Will include O.C's, currently just Rho

(This is a blend between 1st person and 3rd person writing styles, primarily only for action scenes though, the first person style is because I find it easier to visualise if seen through the characters eyes)

(Slight A.U. Halo Reach where Noble Six has an A.I.)

Before we get started here is a quick character design/overview for the characters that don't have a fixed design. Also I am Australian, so for any readers that find that I might include extra letters for some words (honour, valour) or different spellings for words (metre, meter [distance] tyre, tire) please note that it is only because that's the way I learnt the words.

Appearances-

Six's Armour (Male) :

Helmet: - HAZOP w/ cBRN/HUL attachment.

Left shoulder: - Jump Jet

Right Shoulder: - EVA

Chest: - Tactical/Recon

Wrist: - UA/Bracer

Utility: - Tactical/Hardcase

Knee guards: - FJ/Para

Visor Colour: - Default

Primary Armour Colour: - Rust

Secondary Armour Colour: - Brick

Emblem:

Foreground: - Wolf

Background: - Buzzsaw

Primary Emblem Colour: - Blue

Secondary Emblem Colour: - Cobalt or Maroon

Background Emblem Colour: - White

RHO Appearance:

Male, late teens/ early twenties. Gun-metal Grey windbreaker jacket with white UNSC symbol on left breast zipped halfway up with a dark onyx undershirt, Crimson long pants, Dark Red flight boots. All articles of clothing have wiry lines running along them, that move towards head. All wires are heading towards and into a pair of eyes without irises. These wires and eyes reflect Rho's mood/feelings/thoughts by changing colour to suite what he is thinking/feeling e.g. turning red when he is angry, the neutral colour for these wires is a warm orange. Shoulder length, Wine Red hair with the same wires interjected every few strands. Lilac skin complexion. Has a playful, curious and inquisitive nature but can turn deathly serious when the time calls for such things or when he needs to be.

* * *

Ruby was looking forward to this mission, sure it was a simple Grimm extermination mission in the Emerald Forest, but nothing was ever simple when team RWBY was involved. Inside the Bullhead, the other members of team RWBY were preparing for the coming fight, Yang was checking on Ember Celica, Blake was stuck into a book, 'The man with Souls' or something, Ruby really didn't care, and Weiss was droning on about Dust application or something. She could not wait to sink her baby into some Grimm.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

 _Arrival_

" _No other outcome would be worthy, warrior. You have fought well."_

The last memories, the fall of Reach.

"Spartan."

Seven Elites, six Elites, five Elites, four Elites, three Elites.

"Spartan, wake up."

He remembered, one Ultra held him down, a Zealot readying its energy dagger. To kill him.

"Spartan. Wake up."

Were it so easy…

"Spartan. Wake up!"

Noble Six opened his eyes, but what he saw was not what he expected. Around him, he expected to see the glassed surface of Reach but instead he saw a lush forest.

"Thank god, Spartan B312, are you capable, acknowledge."

Turning to his left, Six saw the UNSC A.I construct assigned to him, RHO 0313-8.

"Spartan! Are you capable, acknowledge." Rho repeated his question.

"Acknowledged Rho, where are we?"

"Unknown Six, we may be on a colonised world although I detect no U.N.S.C satellite or transceiver signals so for now we can only go by what we find till we reach a U.N.S.C outpost. The surrounding forest gives evidence of the planet having a breathable atmosphere. So, you don't have to rely on the limited air supply available by your suit." Rho answered.

"Affirmative, any other info that could be useful?"

"Not enough data has been compiled to give accurate readings so far. Wait, Six, check your motion tracker. Four unknowns are closing in from the north, and fast at that, 50 metres out. Prepare for possible hostile engagement."

"Affirmative Rho."

I stood from my position on the ground. Standing, I waited for what was to come.

"30 metres."

All I could hope for was that these were not the Covenant.

"10 metres."

Suddenly, out of the thick brush came four…things, they resembled black wolves that stood on their hind legs with bone faceplates and red eyes, spiked bone protrusions lined their forearms as well as at the elbows and knees, and along the spine, and stood at 6ft tall.

"These do not look like anything recorded in the UNSC, UEG or ONI databases, they are an unknown. They may be hostile, do not drop your guard." Rho said.

The wolves fanned out around me. One of the wolves feigned an attack, trying to intimidate me.

"Rho, what armour abilities do I have?" I asked to Rho.

"Let me see, ooh, you're gonna like this, you have quite a few on hand to use, with improved effectiveness too. Even able to use multiple at once, and change armour colours at just a thought." Rho answered.

"Are you able to redistribute system power into other functions like over-shields?"

"Affirmative."

"This'll be fun. Put it in sprint."

Using the sprint ability, I ran at a medium pace of 25km/h at the closest wolf and planted my right fist firmly through its skull, killing it instantly. The three other wolves just stood, staring at what I did to the other wolf before moving towards me, one at a time. Even Unggoy are smarter in their tactics. As the second one got to me I pulled my fist out of the first one's skull and wrapped my hand around the things throat and crushed it. The third and fourth one seemed to grow some smarts as they attacked in tandem, I threw the second one's body at the third wolf, knocking it back, allowing the fourth one to bite my upper arm, taking out about 2/3rds of my over-shields away, I pried the thing off my arm and grabbed its jaws and snapped them back, up and down, breaking its jaw before delivering a quick left jab to its chest, knocking it back. The Third one recovered at this point.

"I have a request Spartan. Please leave this one identifiable, we need a sample to study for the UNSC database."

"No promises."

The third and fourth wolves regrouped and surrounded me on both sides, third wolf in front and fourth wolf behind. I focused on the third wolf, I kept my eye on the inbuilt motion tracker in my helmet. The third wolf lunged at me.

"Rho, Evade."

"Affirmative Six."

I rolled under the wolf and struck it in the leg, breaking the bone, the fourth wolf lashed out with its paw, rolling under the attack, I jumped onto the things back and snapped its neck, killing it. I turned to the last one, I only now realised I was a good head or two taller than it. The Wolf started to howl in an act of attempted intimidation. The wolf then ignored its broken leg and attempted to pounce on me. I caught it mid leap and slammed it into the ground, then, I unloaded onto its chest, breaking its ribs and sternum. Killing it.

"Good job Noble Six." Rho complimented. Rho flickered into view by the wolf that was just killed.

"Interesting, they appear to be aggressive terrestrial mammalian fauna that resembles the representations and descriptions of Lycanthropes in old stories except with these bone protrusions coming from the skin of the animal, they seem to prefer to act alone while they can act together if they must. They also seem to try to employ intimidation tactics as evidenced by that howl this one elicited before. Six could you please direct your helmet camera to a more advantageous position for documentation, please could you inspect the face plate? This is exemplar, a new species for documentation." Rho tapered off at the end, seeing the black wolf start to dispel in a cloud of smoke. All Rho could get at that was a confused "What?"

Both Six and Rho turned around to find the other wolves dissolving as well.

"This, is highly irregular, in the meantime Six, I recommend you find a weapon. I have detected two UNSC issue weapons signatures in the vicinity that I have marked and recommend you pick them up. I also detect traces of a Covenant T1 EW/S but it appears that it has very low charge and subsequently needs to be charged. Alongside two M9 HE/DP Fragmentation Grenades and two T1 APG Plasma Grenades."

Six gazed around the relatively small clearing for the weapons Rho had marked, and after four seconds found them. A M392 AM-DMR, and a M6G AM-Magnum, two Frag Grenades, two Sticky's, and what one can only describe as alien-looking brass knuckles if they didn't know any better and clipped the pistol and 'brass knuckles' to the magnetic holsters on his armour alongside the four grenades. After doing so Rho started up again.

"Alright, Six I recommend you search fo-."

Before Rho could finish 20 more of the spiked lycanthropes (as Rho temporarily named them) alongside a slightly larger one with more spikes protruding and stood around the height of a small Elite came out of the surrounding foliage followed by four black bears with the same spikes as the wolves and stood at the height of a Brute, adjoined by another black bear, this time the height of the Mgalekgolo with even more spines and plates of bone on its back came into the clearing.

…

…

…

"You know? I'm beginning to believe that howl earlier simply wasn't meant for intimidation…Fascinating! They must hold a pack mentality of sorts, this is truly"

"RHO."

"Apologies Spartan."

With that, Six engaged the pack.

* * *

"So, Ruby. What are we doing out here again?" Yang asked, Causing Weiss to sigh in annoyance.

"Well my dearest sister, what we are doing out here… is uh… what we are doing out here is, something Weiss will explain, Weiss?" This caused Weiss to sigh even harder.

"How could you two forget?" Weiss exclaimed with annoyance, "We are here to clear out a large number of Grimm that has been spotted in this area to make sure that the threat of Grimm is lowered and manageable, Professor Ozpin chose us to diligently complete this mission for the school." Weiss answered. A Beowolf howl could be heard in the distance although Team RWBY was too caught up in their conversation to hear it.

"Uuuhh." Ruby didn't quite get the meaning.

"She means it's extra credit." Blake decided to translate Weiss for Ruby.

"You can't prove that."

"Well anyways Weiss, how many Grimm are there supposed to be?" Ruby decided to ask.

"The briefing we got said there would be around 30 to 40 Grimm. How could you forget this?" Weiss asked.

"Because we're bored!" came the two sisters replies. Gunshots could be heard in the distance. Too quiet to be heard over RWBY's conversations, except for the lone Faunus of the group who was getting increasingly suspicious.

"Well Weiss, answer me this then, where are they? We haven't met a single Grimm this whole time." Yang questioned Weiss.

"Guys." Blake started trying to get her teams attention.

"I…uh, don't know." Was Weiss's answer.

"Guys."

"Well, since there aren't any Grimm I'd say that's score one for Team RWBY, right Ruby?"

"Yes Yang, I agree score one for Team RWBY!" Ruby happily shouted.

"Guys!"

"Geez what is it Blake, no need to yell." Yang answered.

"Listen, do you guys hear that?" Blake replied.

The rest of Team RWBY started straining their ears to listen for what Blake could hear, then they too heard it, a steady stream of gunshots followed by the sound of, breaking electricity?

"Is anyone else supposed to be in this forest?" Weiss asked.

"Who cares?" came Ruby's reply as she turned to face her team, "They might be being attacked by the Grimm and need help, and it's our duty as Huntresses,"

"In-Training." Blake interjected.

"In Training," Ruby continued, "to help them no matter what. Now let's go help them."

"Yeah, that's my sister." Yang cheered.

"Alright, go Team RWBY." Ruby said as she turned around to see an Ursa Major coming towards them.

All of Team RWBY cocked their respective weapons at the sight, except for the leader, who was staring at it intently.

"Wait." Came Ruby's voice as the rest of Team RWBY looked at their leader with puzzled expressions. Yang broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Look at it."

Upon closer inspection of the Ursa, one could see small slash wounds that were still fresh all over its front that looked like they came from a fairly small blade, like a dagger or a knife, and it wasn't looking at them, it more seemed focused on getting something off of its back. What, Team RWBY couldn't tell as the Ursa got closer to them.

"What's up with it?" Yang asked her team. The Ursa was still a fair distance away from them, 30 metres at most.

"I don't know," came Blake's reply, "It looks like it's…panicked."

"Well of course, we're here." Came Yang's reply, accompanied by a grin.

"Focus." Weiss said from beside Yang. Spinning Myrtenaster's chamber, readying to attack.

"Don't attack."

"What? Why Ruby, there's one of it and four of us, why are we not attacking?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah sis', I agree with Ice Queen "HEY" on this one, it'll be easy." Yang said.

"Because I said." Came Ruby's reply. ' _I'm sure I saw something on that Ursa's back'_

The Ursa was now ten metres from Team RWBY's position.

"Ruby we need to kill it now." Came Blake's voice.

"Wait."

"Ruby, it is getting closer, we need to kill it now!" came Weiss's shrill voice

"Not yet."

"Ru-"

"Graaagh."

The sound of the Ursa dying brought Team RWBY's attention back to the Grimm just in time to see it fall over dead leaving to reveal a large man in heavy armour on the Ursa's neck with a small knife plunged up to the hilt straight through the back of the Ursa's skull plate.

Team RWBY looked on, gazing at the peculiar site in front of them. They were able to clearly see the back of the Grimm, which had countless stab wounds in its back, all around the neck area, but they were all aimed towards where one would expect to find important veins and arteries. The overall ruthlessness of the kill slightly unnerved them. The man had Orange armour with red highlights, with one large shoulder pad and one small shoulder pad. The man until this point was unmoving until he pulled the knife out of the Ursa's skull and returned it to a sheath on his left breastplate, he then shifted off the Ursa with a roll to the right and pulled out a pistol like none of the girls had ever seen.

* * *

The spikey black bear finally fell over after six managed to stab it through the back of the skull, killing it, would have been easier if he hadn't had to use the last of the T1 EW/S on one of the bears that managed to get on top of him. The voice of Rho came online after this.

"Six, four more unknowns, eight metres ahead."

"Are they more of these things?"

"It does not appear to be so, unknown if hostile or not. Take precautionary measures."

"Got it."

Six put his blade back and rolled to his left off the bear, drawing his Magnum while doing so. In front of him were four children, each dressed primarily in a single colour, and it appeared that each had a weapon. They were looking at him and whispering between themselves, which he could easily hear.

"What is it?" the one dressed in yellow asked the others.

"I don't know, maybe it's a new Atlesian Knight and it's being tested?" the one in red guessed.

"No you dolt, at least, I don't think it is." The one in white chipped in.

At least there are no language barriers. The one in black was standing unusually still. Six started taking glances at his motion tracker.

"Look at its chest on the left side, it has an emblem on it, maybe it's a huntsman?" the red one guessed.

The word choice was confusing to say the least. Had they not heard of the SPARTANS?

"What about the otherside, there's writing on it, un, uns, unsc. What's an UNSK?" the yellow one asked

This got Six's attention. Before he could question them, he saw movement on his motion tracker directly to his left. Getting closer, within 10 metres.

"What do you think Blake?" the red one asked to the one clad in black.

When the movement was within seven metres to Six, he turned and fired two warning shots right next to its head. It was the girl clad in black.

* * *

Blake decided to use her semblance to try and look at the giant man from another angle while it was still looking away, she managed to slip away and to the right of him, her teammates noticed this except Ruby it seemed. Blake was about 50 feet from it when it moved and drew its pistol, she crept in closer, trying to stay silent while her teammates kept its attention away from her. They seemed to be doing a good job of distracting it, she was now within 30 feet, trying to get a better view. Blake moved in closer, going slowly and silently, making no sound as she approached. She moved in another ten feet, truly taking in the things height as she crept in. Blake was incredibly close now as the thing suddenly turned directly towards her and fired two shots at her that went within centimetres of her ears that startled her and caused her to fall backwards and dissipate her shadow clone. The thing seemed to know she was there the whole time.

"Blake!" she heard Yang yell. The thing seemed to flicker before starting off towards her, she heard the discharge of Ember Celica as Yang came barrelling towards the armoured thing, she made to hit it when she passed straight through it like it wasn't there to begin with. The girls got slightly more afraid by this. A loud, young sounding male voice started booming through the trees.

"Those shots were a warning, attempt anything else like that again and the next shots WILL hit their mark."

The forest was silent for a few seconds as Team RWBY let the words sink in. Ruby was the first to reply.

"We're sorry, could you please come out, we won't hurt you."

They heard a depressed laugh followed by the words "Like you ever could."

The girls were starting to question truly who this man was.

"Again, we are sorry so could you"

"Where is the nearest U.N.S.C outpost." The thi… man, interrupted Ruby with a question, although it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"The nearest what?"

* * *

"Dammit." Six cursed.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development." Rho chimed in. "How could they be this developed, even speak the same language… as us at least, yet not have any idea who the U.N.S.C are?"

"Who's that?" they heard the one in white ask.

"Ask them who their affiliations are."

"Got it Rho."

* * *

Team RWBY heard the man call out again.

"Who are you and who are you affiliated with?"

This one sounded more like a question.

"Affiliated?" Ruby asked her team confused at the word

"It means who do you represent." came Weiss' reply.

"Uuuhh… I'm… I am Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY and we are affiliated with Beacon Academy." Ruby then whispered to her team though due to his implants, Six could still hear her. "Guys, introduce yourselves, show him he can trust us." Ruby said to her teammates.

"Why?" Yang responded with an angered tone of voice. "He shot at Blake."

"I shot at 'Blake' as you call her, because she was flanking me, I don't care for the reason. I've been fighting for too many hours to even allow her the thought of getting closer to my position when…" The man trailed off, Team RWBY didn't know why. But what he said got them curious. What did he mean by 'fighting for too many hours'?

The unknown man started again. "Tell me, Ruby, what is the name of this planet?"

"Remnant, why? Everyone knows that." Came the young girls reply.

After a few seconds the man started again. "Lower your weapons to show you mean no threat, and I will do the same. Once I know you have complied with this, I will come out. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes."

* * *

The unknown man started again. "Tell me, Ruby, what is the name of this planet?"

"Remnant, why? Everyone knows that." Came the young girls reply.

"Rho."

"On it SPARTAN. There are no recordings of a planet named Remnant in any of the databases, this is an unregistered planet that the UNSC has never visited before. This is an extraordinary find. Let's see if we can meet a head of state or a representative of this planet. Ask if they are space-faring to."

"Ok Rho." Six turned the speakers on in his helmet again to address the girls. "Lower your weapons to show you mean no threat, and I will do the same. Once I know you have complied with this, I will come out. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes." Was the reply.

* * *

"Yes." Ruby called out to the man, wherever he was. She then turned to her teammates, "Ok guys, lower your weapons." The rest of Team RWBY complied to their leader's order.

"What are we going to do Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Take him to Professor Ozpin. If he agrees of course, it just seems like the best course of action."

They were drawn back to the voice as the man appeared between some of the trees, his armour forest and sage green before diluting back into orange and a bright red as he started walking towards them with a rifle lowered in front of him.

"Alright. Ruby, could you take me to your supervisor then."

"Su-sure yes right away, Yang call a Bullhead. Oh, and Ozpin." Ruby replied, caught off guard by the man's height, standing a full foot taller than even Yang, who was the tallest of the group of four girls, so he was quite intimidating to one of the shortest of the group. Ruby was going to continue but she saw three Beowolves charging up behind him, two normal Beowolves and one Alpha. The rest of RWBY saw them too but before they could do anything the man turned around and shot both junior Beowolves through the eyes, one bullet each, killing them. The Alpha Beowolf was extremely close now so the man put his rifle on his back. _'Must use something similar to Crescent Rose.'_ Ruby thought. To the girl's amazement the man proceeded to tackle the Beowolf to the ground and quickly drew his Magnum, firing three rounds point blank directly into its skull. The girls watched as he just stood up like taking down an Alpha Beowolf by tackling it and shooting it in the skull three times was nothing big. The Bullhead arrived at this moment.

"That it?" the man asked.

"Yeah," came Ruby's reply, "Uum, what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"My name is classified until I retire or am listed M.I.A. My callsign is Sierra-B312, call me Six." Came Six's reply. This confused Ruby but, she just wanted to get back to her bed in her teams room.

With that, Team RWBY boarded the Bullhead with a very large man in tough looking full body armour, to a very confused pilot and started off towards Beacon.

* * *

That is Chapter one done, please tell me what you thought, what i did right in your eyes, what I did wrong etc. for a fledgling writer, no criticism is to harsh or invaluable... unless you completely shoot the idea down, like a falcon. But in anycase, please tell me what you thought.

Also if someone could tell me what genres this should be categorised in please let me know because currently it is only Sci-Fi


	2. Chapter 2: Noble Actual

Sorry for the wait.

I feel I must apologise, hopefully this chapter is up to what you, the readers, like/expect. It'd suck if it wasn't.

Anyway, I have been developing/planning where the story shall go, the overarching villain (Check, ain't tellin' though), If the UNSC will be involved (Came up with about 50 names for an original UNSC fleet.), the (unsubtle) subtle hints at Six's weaponry.

I feel I should mention however that in a long conversation with two, even more characters, I don't like putting words down that indicates who's talking or has spoken unless I feel like they're really needed. What I mean is I don't like putting said or words like those after every sentence unless conveying a reaction or it's a new speaker who joined the conversation. otherwise I use the word choice and the characters speaking patterns to differentiate them. Example:

(This has nothing to do with the story, you can skip it if you want, I'm just explaining certain choices I have made with speeach in my story)

"Hey Ruby." Yang greeted her sister.

"Oh, hi Yang." Ruby replied.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Oh, you know, hanging out." Ruby said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I am doing nothing wrong." Ruby said.

that feels kind of awkward to me. (though I will admit it is a bad example.)

As opposed to;

"Hey Ruby." Yang greeted her sister.

"Oh, hey Yang." Ruby replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, hanging out."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am doing nothing wrong."

Know what? I suck at examples. It's awkward, that is what my ADHD brain is trying to say.

I should answer questions, almost forgot to do that.

Alright, Thank you to all who commented, it may sound selfish or self obsessed but I genuinely like praise, can't help that.

First, Thank you Shadow Walker of Fire for your points about...Waypoint (I'm just a regular wordsmith today.) as my main experience with Halo is through the games, I have read some Halo novels like the ones about Bornstellar (I think that was the name, pretty sure they were written by Greg Bear, Something Bear.) and my main sources of information is the Instruction booklet that comes with Halo Reach, for weapons names, and armour abilities, and Halo Nation as well as the Halo Wiki, so your PM about information for Waypoint is/was/will be very useful.

Second, Guest Nummer Eins, I aim for Rho to be more like the opposite of Six in some aspects, Six is semi-silent, Rho is quite happy to initiate conversation, Rho won't so much be sarcastic as (although being Australian, I am excellent at sarcasm) from my design of the character, I feel that just wouldn't suit his personality as a curious, excitable, battle ready A.I., I don't know about Serena, but Rho is only about a year and a half to two years old, although stuff like that I have to explicitly say 'cause Rho is my creation and yeah, I may include some sarcastic comments for Rho but not every chapter.

Third, Guest Nummer Zwei, why do guest reviewers have the best questions sometimes. Your question is something I thought a lot on even before you asked. For the purpose of this story, Noble Six is Nineteen because while I was doing my research, I found that it stated that Six is between Eighteen and Twenty-three or so years old. I chose Nineteen for Six's age because I thought it might make for a good comparison between the two sides, Six is only two years older than the main cast of RWBY (Students wise) yet he has seen more war and atrocities, has seen more people die, has killed more beings, than what someone like Ruby may ever meet. The necessity of the UNSC's fighters is so drastically different than the necessity of what Remnant needs. The UNSC is fighting a war of extinction against multiple races of highly intelligent beings with weapons that can decimate entire planets by super-heating the surface. Remnant has to worry about large dogs that hunt you based on whether or not you got pissed off when you stubbed your toe. (...ooh scary, oh no...)

Fourth, Dust Rose, I looked at your story, didn't particularly like it, that doesn't mean it's bad, it's just not something I'd read.

Fifth, Dominatus, Thank you, I don't think Six would just retire either. As you said, he's a lone wolf. Come out swinging, go down fighting.

Sixth, Evinco, I asked that myself, should I give Six Aura? I have read some Halo/RWBY stories were the Spartan does get Aura but I was wondering if I should even consider it. Look at it this way, balance reasons, to keep a story interesting reasons, these reasons; Would giving someone who in canon took eight hours, an army, and possibly even an Arbiter to take down, and not even through the Covenant itself but his own exhaustion, would giving someone who already took this something that makes him Harder to kill be all that fair? I mean if it was in a bowl 'em all over situation then yeah sure why not, but from a storytelling standpoint, it kinda makes conflict of anything pointless 'cause he'd be impossible to kill and would just win the day immediately. Also I don't think I will be giving Six the weapon customisation stuff because it would just be unneeded to me, a Spartan would care more for functionality in my eyes than flashiness, in the time someones sword transforms into their gun, Six would of shot them four times in the head.

Seventh, Spartansneverdie312, You may be right, I may be wrong, it could be the reverse. But to me Sierra is the phonetic call sign of all SPARTANs in the UNSC, not just the SPARTAN ll's.

I'd say that is it for the questions or just starements I felt it would be smart to reply to.

Oh, wait. Special Thank you to Insanely cool. Your PM made me smile, thank you.

And I must say, I apologise if I offend anyone technologically savvy with the section of the chapter that has to do with radio frequencies and those things, you'd probably easily identify the part when you see it. Truthfully I was just writing stuff that sounded good to me, so sorry if I offend through my lack of knowledge. I try to improve.

Sorry if you saw this when I originally posted it at around 3:30 pm 08/11/17 because I uploaded that from my phone and immediately realised I hadn't edited all the stuff that is there when I write this like _**Insert line break**_ for when I want to put in a horizontal line.

I'm rambling.

Here is the chapter.

* * *

Professor Ozpin was sitting at his desk inside of his office, sipping his ever-present coffee. He started reflecting on the events of that morning and what was next to do. First: he had to get his morning coffee, review teaching plans for the day, and convince Peter that a Deathstalker was not a good idea for a classroom demonstration; Then, he had to get his mid-morning coffee (which he was currently enjoying) and assign missions for the students who signed up for them, some were simple, just various areas that have a Grimm population that may become a problem if unchecked. He remembered team RWBY took one in the Emerald Forest with a high number of Grimm that needed clearing out. He wondered if he should turn the Forest's cameras on to check their progress but, they are a very prospective team that (with teamwork) could take out all the Grimm with medium difficulty, there were some older Grimm after all so they should be done in a few hours and they only just received the mission. At this point his scroll started ringing with one of his students as the placer of the call, and so Ozpin picked up.

"Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin answered.

"Uh… Hi headmaster Ozpin, I uh…" came Yang's eloquent reply.

"Miss Xiao Long, how goes your mission?" Ozpin enquired.

"That's just it Professor. WemetagiantmaninarmourwhokilledanUrsaMajorbyjumpingonits'backandstabbingitandhejusttac-kledanAlphaBeowolf, we'rebringinghimbacktoBeacongottagobye." Came Yang's speedy reply as she hung up.

This just left Ozpin to mull over the throng of new information that was just presented to him, a giant man in armour who easily took out an Ursa Major, hopefully this man could be a new ally... wait, did she say tackled an Alpha Beowolf?

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _Noble Actual_

" _We have asked you to give up your family, your childhood, your future."_

The last memories, the defiance of a SPARTAN.

"Hello?"

10 hours against impossible odds for an already dead planet.

"Is he asleep?"

Refusing to give out, to die.

"Spartan."

To give them a chance.

"Noble Six, pull yourself out of your reverie, the girls are trying to talk to you." Came Rhos voice from Six's internal helmet speakers.

Noble Six opened his eyes to see the interior of the 'Bullhead' carrier as well as the four girls that agreed to take him to their superior officer on the grounds of a mutual ceasefire between them.

"About what?" Came Six's reply, external speakers not active to keep this between himself and Rho.

"Reply and know Six, I have things to report to you once you are done." Was the answer.

Six turned his attention to the otherside of the small compartment, to the girl in red, Ruby.

"Yes?" Was all Six asked to the small girl.

"Sorry," Ruby started, "I just realised that we never finished giving our names, apart from mine. So! I'm Ruby," The child gestured to herself. "That's Weiss." She then gestured to the girl sitting next to her. "And those two are-"

* * *

"Blake and Yang." Came the mans' voice.

"What!? How did you know that?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Don't say your names in front of a potential enemy." Was the man's reply as he pulled out the large gun on his back and started inspecting it.

"Oh." Was Ruby's follow up.

Weiss was casting a sceptical eye at the man sitting across from them.

"What are you wearing? It looks like it's Atlas but…" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Was the reply.

"What is your name then? Six, or even Sierra can't be your name." Weiss pressed

"Weiss." Came her team leaders voice.

"Classified." Was the man's reply.

"What did you do back there? In the forest, how did you do that?" Weiss continued.

The man sitting across from team RWBY paused in his inspection of his weapon, raising his head minutely as if conversing silently with something before returning to the inspection of the weapon before replying. "Classified."

"What isn't classified?"

"Ask the right questions."

"What weapon is that?" Came Ruby's voice, wonder lining the question.

"M392 DMR-Designated Marksman Rifle, AM rated. Chambers 15, M118 7.62x56mm FMJ-AP Rounds in a box magazine." The man responded within seconds, eyes(?), faceplate(?), helmet never leaving the weapon.

"Woah." Was all Ruby could say at the onslaught of information.

Weiss was annoyed however, as all her questions were answered with something vague or 'classified' yet Ruby's was answered immediately.

"Why did you answer her question and not mine? Why wasn't that classified too?" She asked.

"It's standard issue, common knowledge isn't classified." Was the giant's reply.

Weiss could only give an annoyed sigh as she (currently) conceded to the man's point, although slightly begrudgingly as she is wont to do.

Ruby pressed on with another question (gun related of course).

"What's that blocky thing on your leg? The one that looks like a pistol? I mean I know it's a gun but what type? I mean Crescent Rose is a gun but she's also…"

"M6G PDWS/Personal Defence Weapon System/Magnum, AM rated, Chambers 8, M225 12.7x40mm SAP-HE .50 calibre Magnum Rounds." The man said before Ruby could truly start off about guns and her weapon of choice. Again, not taking his helmet off of the gun in front of him. Weiss giving another annoyed sigh.

Ruby was still curious.

"How are you keeping that on your back?"

"Magnetic holsters." Was the reply.

"Ooh, that's so cool." Ruby said.

The Bullhead was silent as few seconds passed.

"What does 'AM' mean?" this time it was Yang.

"Anti-Materiel."

"Oh, ok."

"Yang."

"Yes Ruby?"

"You should have known that Yang!"

"Sorry Ruby it slipped my mind."

"That's not good enough Yang, I'll run you through this stuff ok, it's important!"

"Ruby."

Blake could only sigh as she glanced at the sisters as they started bickering. She turned to the man sitting across from them.

"They'll be like this for probably the rest of the flight, we'll just leave you to your thoughts." Before she to, started talking to Weiss beside her.

* * *

Six silently listened to the girl clad in black, Blake, before she turned to the girl next to her. Six turned off the external speakers on his helmet and turned down the external sound receptors so as to have a more focusable talk with Rho.

"Thank you, Spartan. I have some interesting developments to discuss as they are fascinating to say the least. I have compiled a list and was waiting on your go-ahead before enacting on any information that looked in interest to us. Would you like me to start Spartan?" Rho asked as his image flickered into view on the upper left corner of Six's HUD.

"Yes." Six said as he returned the DMR to the holster on his back.

"Affirmative. I have sent out a shortwave radio frequency scan, looking for civilian and possible military signals and I have received a ping back from a system that looks similar in design to Waypoint or the internet but on a smaller scale. I am going to attempt to gain access to the system however that may take several minutes before I am able to…" Rho quietened down. Six thought he heard Rho mumble 'a USB could infiltrate this system' before he heard Rho's voice through the speakers again clearly.

"Please disregard that Six, I was expecting a more thorough encryption of the system than what was encountered. I have started compiling received data on key topics related to the planetary system referred to as 'Remnant'." Information began compiling in small windows on Six's HUD, listing and filing possible key data to review later or send to the nearest UNSC outpost or vessel at first convenience. Rho continued on.

"It seems this Waypoint like system is called the CCT(S) or 'Cross Continental Transmit System', connecting each part of Remnants main continents Sanus, Anima, and Solitus, as well as a myriad of small islands. The nations of these continents are referred to as 'kingdoms' yet there are no references of any ruling monarchy, calling the title into question. The 'kingdoms' are: Vacuo, Mistral, Vale, and Atlas although what I assume to be older texts refer to it as Mantle.

"Assume?"

"I haven't exactly figured out the date system yet. They could count years completely differently to the UNSC standard Gregorian calendar."

"Continue."

"Ok, I'm going to do a quick scan through these girls personal devices or 'scrolls' to check for anymore information that may be useful."

"Alright Rho, ETA towards destination?"

"Currently unknown Six… that is a lot of weapons photos…I assume our destination is Beacon Academy, one of the Huntsmen academies. ETA is unknown as I have not been able to reference our location with an area map although through process of elimination we may be over the Emerald Forest…does this girl have cat ears?"

"Focus."

"Apologies Spartan."

"Any persons of note?"

"Yes Six, two. Headmaster Ozpin, no other name given, and Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. Head combat instructor."

"Combat?"

"Yes, the Huntsman Academies are designed to train the next generation of warriors against the Grimm."

"Grimm?"

"What we fought earlier in the forest, the unknown fauna, they seem to be quite a problem here. But aside from that, there seem to be no references at all to any off-planet sources. I do believe that this is a first contact scenario Six. How interesting! What power sources are used? There are multiple references to a power producing mineral know as 'Dust'. It may be a new material for UNSC investigation-"

"Rho."

"I apologise Spartan, I seem to have been side-tracked."

"How is the progress on the T1-EW/S?"

"Progressing nicely. I have used processing components from Covenant based Armour enhancements like the Active Camouflage and used those run components to devise a way to recharge the weapon at a slow rate with a cost to system power. At the current rate, it is a cost of 5% system power with the weapon being fully charged and ready in one to two weeks. Is this acceptable Spartan?"

"Yes. Go to standby and focus on data collection until my say."

"Affirmative Spartan. Switching passive systems on and turning to standby."

Six rode in silence for some minutes after his talk with Rho. The first contact scenario makes sense with the (so far) general lack of knowledge of the UNSC. This just gave Six a bigger drive to re-establish contact with the UNSC, to return to the fight. Six had turned the external sound receptors on his helmet back on so he may pick up anything that the girls sitting opposite him said.

"U-um excuse me, uh sir, Six. Uh, Six sir." It was the one in red, Ruby.

"Yes?" Six responded to the small girl.

"We'll be arriving at Beacon in about a minute." Ruby replied.

Six only nodded his head as he stood up to wait at the hatch at the side of the Bullhead, raising an arm to grip the ceiling of the craft for extra support.

* * *

"What was that Ruby?" Yang asked her sister.

"Well have you seen him? He's really big, I was flustered at his size okay." Ruby replied, "Have you called Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Yep! Before I called the Bullhead down." Yang replied.

"Did you tell him where to meet us?" Weiss asked.

"Uhh…No?"

"You dolt." Was all Weiss could say as she sighed. "I'll call Professor Ozpin and tell him that we're bringing Six to his office and see if we can meet halfway." Weiss continued as she pulled out her scroll.

The Bullhead started slowing down and spun to face the school as it landed, the hatches opening to reveal the school beyond and the students inhabiting it. Six stepped out of the Bullhead and landed on the tiled ground, creating a small spider web of cracks under his boots as he landed. Pairs of eyes from the student body flickered towards where he landed but stopped upon his daunting size, very few coming close to his height, even less surpassing it. Some had taken out their scrolls and started taking photos and videos of Six, an unknown on an unknown world.

"Rho."

"Erasing scroll data Spartan, they should really invest in something more secure then bunching everything onto a single global server."

"And if they wonder where their data has gone?" Six asked.

"I set in a pop up detailing the device saying that it has insufficient storage space. I figured the resulting confusion would grant us enough time to get to Professor Ozpin's office." Rho replied.

"Good, thank you."

"Affirmative Spartan, switching back to standby."

The girls stepped off the Bullhead with much lighter landings, and started making their way towards the central tower to meet Professor Ozpin. Six moving behind the group as they would know where to go. While Team RWBY was Meeting and greeting some friends along the way to the office.

"Hey Ruby. Was your guys' mission?"

"Oh, hey Jaune. It wasn't too bad. Just an extermination mission in the Emerald Forest." Ruby replied to her fellow team leader.

"Really, how'd it go, did you break the Grimm's legs?" Team JNPR's energetic redhead asked.

"We…uh, we only actually saw about four Grimm the entire time." Yang responded.

"Really?" Team JNPR's level-headed red head asked.

"Yeah, cause of him." Ruby answered while pointing behind her towards where Six was.

"Who?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh Ruby, there's no one there." Jaune said as he pointed behind Ruby, and by extension RWBY to the empty space behind the team.

"What? Where did he go?"

"Sorry." The group turned to where the voice emanated from Behind Team JNPR, where the near seven foot tall giant was now standing. "I was waiting for you while you talked." Six said.

"R-Ruby, who's this?" Jaune asked.

"Th-this is Noble Six." Ruby replied, equally as stunned from Six appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Nora!" Nora introduced herself to Six, walking in front of him.

"Sierra B-312."

"Sierra?"

"It's the callsign assigned to the SPARTANS."

"Oh, ok then, this is Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha." Nora introduced the rest of her team. Who all said hello in kind.

Six gave a nod in response.

"Is this the 'giant man in armour who tackled an Alpha Beowolf' or 'Noble Six' as Ms. Schnee told me?" came another voice from behind Six.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby cried.

Professor Ozpin was walking towards the small group with his cane, Professor Goodwitch, and his cup of coffee in hand, or is it cocoa? One of them.

"We really are not that perceptive to miss three people the way we're looking, are we?" Blake asked to no one in particular.

"Professor Ozpin?" Six asked the man.

"Yes, and you must be Noble Six?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please, follow me. We must have much to discuss and I think the conversations would be better suited away from prying eyes and ears Hmm?"

"I agree, I'm not one for crowds."

"Then please, allow me to show you to my office. Team RWBY, may you please come along as well, I wish to know how your mission went." Ozpin said.

"Sure Professor." Ruby replied.

"And Team JNPR, do you not have a mission of your own to go to?"

"Uh, yeah! Alright Team, let's mov-"

"Hurry up Jaune or we're gonna be late. Places to go, legs to break." Nora called to her team leader, with Pyrrha and Ren beside her, already at the landing pads.

"Seriously!?" Jaune called to his team.

"Sorry." He heard back.

* * *

Six was gazing upon the architecture of the academy, its influence seemed to come from many different cultures, although European seemed to be the mainstay of the basis. The best thing to do currently would be to talk to this Professor and gain confirmation of whether or not there is contact with the UNSC and proceed accordingly with the data received. Either use existing contact with the UNSC to call in Evac and get back to the fight or work in tandem with the populace until contact or a radio beacon may be established with the UNSC.

The group were approaching a tall tower in the centre of the grounds.

"That is the CCT(S) tower Six, it is one of the four towers. The other three are in Haven, Shade, and Atlas Academies." Rho chimed in.

"Thank you Rho."

"No problem Spartan."

"Rho."

"Yes Spartan?"

"Prepare information about the UNSC and Humanity. It's best to be prepared."

"Affirmative Spartan. Enacting, and Spartan, I recommend you rest after this is finished."

Six scanned the foyer and main terminal of the building as they entered, looking over everything.

"Please, this way." The Headmaster gestured towards an elevator off to the side of the room.

Six complied, stepping into the elevator with the Headmaster and Head Combat Instructor. The Team of four waiting for the elevator after the three had gone up.

The elevator opened to reveal an office with large spinning gears within the roof and side walls. And a large picture window set into a clock face on the opposite side of the room behind a desk and chair with gear motifs. Clerestory windows on the upper level of the room.

"Please, come in." The Headmaster requested as he walked behind the desk on the opposing side of the room. Glynda moving off to beside the desk.

"Would you like something to drink?" Headmaster Ozpin asked as Six walked in front of the desk.

"No thank you." Six replied.

"Alright then. What would you like to talk about then? I'm sure we both have questions." Ozpin asked as he sat behind the desk.

"Do you know of the U.N.S.C?" Six asked.

"I cannot say that I do." Ozpin responded.

Six turned around to look at the elevator behind him. Then to the Headmistress standing to the side of the desk before back to the headmaster.

"Professor Ozpin, I request private conference with you."

"I don't see why not."

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda called from the headmasters side.

"Now Glynda, it is best for us to be courteous to our guest as he may have just as many questions for us as we do for him and if a private conversation between the two of us may have those questions asked and answered, then this is the best option. It may not be the most sensible course of action but for the time being it doesn't have many negative repercussions." Ozpin told Glynda.

"…Fine." Glynda relented for the time. But what could this Metal man really do to Professor Ozpin?

"Thank you Glynda. May you please wait on the ground floor and tell Team RWBY to wait as well if they come up." Ozpin asked.

Glynda turned with a silent nod and walked towards the elevator as it opened.

"Hi Headmaster-"

"Back down."

"-aww."

Professor Ozpin turned his attention back to the man who was standing silently across the desk from him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What would you like to talk about?" Ozpin asked towards the man.

"Has anyone on Remnant achieved spaceflight?" Six asked back.

What a curious question, certainly not one Ozpin was expecting.

"No, I do not believe so. Research was put into the concept but the threat of attacks by aerial Grimm such as Nevermores and Griffons had the idea put on indefinite hiatus due to the risks towards Grimm attacks before even reaching the upper atmosphere." Ozpin replied.

"Have you ever heard of the Covenant?" Six asked.

"No." Ozpin answered again.

At this answer the whole demeanour of the man seemed to change, appearing more rigid than before and more formal than the politeness he just exuded.

"Professor Ozpin." Six started. "What I am about to tell you may breach several U.N.S.C protocols but I have deemed it necessary for the current situation."

This had Professor Ozpin even more intrigued if possible.

"I am Noble Six. Lieutenant Sierra B-312 of SPARTAN III Beta Company and current unofficial emissary of the United Nations Space Command for the planet Remnant." Six spoke with an extremely formal tone towards the man across the desk.

"I'm…sorry?" Professor Ozpin was slightly baffled.

"You are not alone in the galaxy." Six stated.

"May you provide some evidence? Not that I do not believe you, it is still something one may find hard to fathom with mere statements."

"Rho."

The room visibly darkened, the lights dimming and the upper windows closing at Six's utterance of the word. Another voice started sounding from somewhere within the room, Professor Ozpin could not place the origin. The lights on his desk flickering before coalescing into a small figure standing so to speak, on the desk in front of him. The figure came more into focus revealing a small, semi-opaque, person standing before him. It was wearing a grey jacket with crimson long pants, dark red boots, wine red hair, lilac skin with orange wires all over the body of the figure. As it looked up Ozpin could see pupil-less eyes with the wires feeding into them. As the figure looked at Ozpin, the wires flashing through multiple colours rapidly, yellow, cyan, sky blue, before turning back to orange. The figure clasped its hands casually in front of its person.

"Hello, I am RHO 0313-8. Personal U.N.S.C smart A.I. assigned to Spartan B-312." Rho introduced himself to the Professor.

Professor Ozpin, to say the least, was impressed, intrigued, and minorly convinced. He had heard rumours that Atlas and James had put research into smarter A.I.'s than what are currently available such as to the AK-130's but from the small amount of the A.I. in front of him that he had seen, he could see that it could possibly out perform all of the Atlesian A.I.'s. Professor Ozpin clasped his hands in front of his face and pursed his lips and leaned forwards towards the small figure in focus. The tiny figure, Rho, continued talking.

"Professor Ozpin, we are requesting for you to allow us to use the usage of the CCT(S) so we can repurpose some facilities and initiate contact with the UNSC. We would like to extend an olive branch and welcome you and the rest of Remnant into humanities fold."

"Hmm." Professor Ozpin gazed up towards Six from Rho. "I expect there is more than just that?"

"Humanity is at war." Six answered.

"We are at war too. At war against the Grimm."

"We are in a war against extinction."

That had Ozpin raising his eyebrows.

"Rho, Covenant."

"Affirmative Spartan."

Holographic displays started running around Ozpin's desk. Showing many different displays, many different images of different creatures.

"Professor Ozpin. Humanity has been at war for thirty years against the Covenant. The Covenant are a group of many different species of aliens that are dedicated to the eradication of humanity, and if they make it to Remnant. Remnant will die. We need to make contact with the U.N.S.C. so that we may bring Remnant into Humanities fold, so that you may have a chance, and we may re-join the fight for survival." Rho told the Headmaster.

"…What would you need?"

"Access to this facilities communications array so that I may modify it to send out a beacon on UNSC channels so that we may send a signal calling for UNSC help." Rho answered.

"How do I know that the UNSC will help? How do I know you will not betray us? These may seem like unneeded questions to you but they are very real concerns for someone on my side of this predicament." Ozpin asked.

It was Six who spoke up this time, and not the A.I.

"We have given an oath. To protect Earth, Humanity, and all her colonies from threats both outside and within. We will not betray that."

"And of the Faunus?"

"Faunus?" Six asked.

"A race of people with animal traits such as limbs and the ability to see in the dark who live alongside us here on Remnant." Ozpin answered.

"I see no difference." Six stated.

Ozpin contemplated this for a few seconds, before making his decision.

"While here, you shall need a place to say. And I assume that you are not the type to stay still for long?" Ozpin received a nod. "Very well, I shall assign you a room in the staff quarters. Alongside that I shall assign you one of the staff to act as a guide around Beacon and Vale if you so decide to venture that far. Do you have any information about your combat prowess?"

"Noble Six is combat proficient in many different areas and worked as an assassin for ONI." Rho answered.

"ONI?"

"The Office of Naval Intelligence. I shall leave you with information of ONI, the UEG and the UNSC, although they shall be heavily redacted to conform with the Cole Protocol."

"Alright. I shall have one of the staff members escort you to the staff quarters."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin, I shall also leave you with a copy of Six's file as another sign of trust, and so that we may go on assignments to build confidence on both sides." Rho told the headmaster.

"Thank you." Ozpin told the small A.I. as he messaged on of his staff members. Ozpin pressed down on one of the holographic displays on the desk.

"Glynda, may you send Team RWBY up and join them." Spoke into the small communicator before turning back to the two, representatives.

"Thank you, Six, Rho. I look forward to speaking to your UNSC. Your Guide shall meet you in the foyer, his name is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck."

Six nodded politely to the man before saluting and turning back towards the elevator.

"Thank you." Rho said, flickering amber before dissipating, the room brightening once more.

Six entered the elevator, passing the team of four girls and the teacher on his way back to the ground floor.

* * *

"Ah, girls. How was your mission?" Ozpin asked the team of Huntresses in training.

"It went well Headmaster." Ruby responded.

"Good, how did you fare against the Grimm?"

"We, uh, only saw like four."

"Oh. May you give me a full report then?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes sir, Weiss, you got this." Ruby said.

Said girl rolled her eyes at her partner before stepping forward.

"We landed in the Emerald Forest at 10:13am before we started walking towards the mission area. We met no Grimm on our walk, fifteen minutes later we were having a conversation when Blake told us to quieten down. We then heard gunshots and a crackling sound. Ruby resolved us to go help whoever was firing as they might have been under attack by the Grimm." Weiss paused. Looking at the headmaster.

Ozpin nodded to her to continue.

"Before we could go help however, an Ursa Major came through the forest in front of us, it looked panicked, although we were ready to attack the Ursa, Ruby told us not to. While we were talking the Ursa fell over dead with Six, on its back with a knife in its neck. He then rolled off to our right and pulled a pistol. We stood and watched him as we speculated what he might be, thinking he might be a new Atlesian Knight, among other things. Blake used her Semblance to try and get another view of him from the side. When she was within 23 feet, he fired two shots at Blake, narrowly missing her head and causing her to fall. He seemed to flicker before starting off towards where Blake was sitting before Yang engaged." Weiss paused, making sure the Headmaster was keeping up.

Ozpin nodded for her to continue again.

"Yang just, passed through him. We then heard him speak, asking us questions about where we were before requesting a cease fire, Ruby then had Yang call you and then the Bullhead, while doing so, three Beowolves came towards us, two normal and one Alpha. Six killed them before we could do anything, shooting both Junior Beowolves in the head before tackling the Alpha and shooting it three times in the head. The Bullhead came down and we made our way back here. And that's it Professor." Weiss finished.

Ozpin leaned back into his chair, pondering.

"Thank you girls, you may go back to your dorm now."

The girls said their goodbyes to the Headmaster and headed back to and down the elevator.

"You may go too Glynda, I have other matters to attend to currently." Ozpin told his friend.

Glynda nodded before making her way to the elevator as well.

Once she had left the room, Ozpin opened a new file on his desk. One look at the first page told Ozpin all he needed about the new man.

"Hyper-Lethal? Oh my…so much black ink."

* * *

I apologise for the length of time this took, I can say that the next chapter may come out faster as I have the rest of this week then next week to go, then end of year exams before I have eight weeks of school holidays, so yeah. I might actually be able to publish another chapter within (May, June, July, August, September, October.) Six Months...Oh root me it's been six months.

Anyway, I feel I should include a Rho colour guide, or:

Emotions and feelings and the corresponding Colour.

Neutral-Warm Orange

Thinking-Yellow

Wonder-Cyan

Calculation-Sky Blue

Trust-Amber

Anger-Lava Red

And those are the colours so far, although Rho has not experienced anger yet, I did include it as an example in the first chapter so I thought I should list it here.

Also I know that thinking and calculation and even wonder can be classed as the same thing, in my mind wondering is light thought, thinking is when it is on situations and calculation is deep thought/thinking on the odds of something and equations and problems, things like that. I hope you the reader/ those reading that sentence understand or at least see what I'm trying to say. Like they're the same thing, just at different levels/intensities.

Oh, quick questions. Does anyone actually KNOW what Remnant uses for dates, I would use what we do and say that it's 2017 but that just doesn't seem to fit for me, if you can tell me, thank you, if no-one can than I'll use a system similar to the Elder Scrolls series and say it's 4th Era 82nd year or something like that.

Second. Please do not post anything relating to Volume 5 of RWBY, either in the comments or through a PM, as I have not started watching the Volume yet because I'm one of those people that like to wait until most of the episodes are out because that way the suspense is dissipated in my wait for the next episode because I can watch them immediately. If you do post things that are connected to Volume 5 in any way, I will delete the comment. (The following is a true story) I was playing Bioshock Infinite, I was really enjoying it. I was about an hour in and my brother asks me a question.

"Hey, are you still playing Bioshock Infinite?"

I tell him yes. And he proceeds to spoil the twist ending of the game for me. I yelled at him, I found it appropriate

"Why would you tell me that!? It's called the F***ing story!"

I then got up, extremely pissed, headed to my room, and broke my bed. I slept on a mattress on the floor for a whole year because my older brother was a dickhead and spoiled Bioshock Infinite, it took me a year to even play the game again because I was so angry at my brother. It took another few months to beat it. The moral?

Don't spoil the plot because I take this s**t seriously.

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3: Ivory Tower

Finally here is the finished chapter. I hope you could understand why this wasn't posted yet. I hope to get the next chapter out by the 17th May, I think that's the first year anniversary? Let's go with that.

I have a request, if anyone wants to be a Beta reader for this story or any of my stories it would be greatly appreciated because while I'm confident in my ability, I know that I don't pick up all mistakes, Making a plothole as soon as the second chapter is a good example. (Ozpin refers to Six as 'Noble Six' saying Weiss told him even though he never gave that name.) I'm not going to correct that either, for my failings make me human. I also make misspellings, commonly writing one by accident instead of on.

So yeah, anyone want to Beta read, I'd be more than happy to accept.

Here is the chapter, hope you enjoy. I could have made it longer but it would have ruined the flow of the story to me.

I'll stop rambling.

* * *

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck was just finishing his morning lesson on The Kingdoms founding for the second-year cohort when he received a message from Professor Ozpin requesting that he come to the CCT foyer and escort one 'Noble Six' to a personal room in the staff housing quarters. Upon seeing this, Doctor Oobleck took a sip from his travel mug/fire-bat and, with needed details like 'Stands 6'10" and wears full body armour, started moving towards the CCT tower to meet this new personnel staying at Beacon Academy.

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _Ivory Tower_

 _"You have been called upon to serve."_

The last memories, the sacrifice of a SPARTAN.

"Now approaching communication terminals."

High above the planet, no other way to finish it.

"Hm, I'll have to request access to that floor for communication attempts."

His action pyrrhic, sacrificing himself and saving the planet for but a moment.

"Now approaching ground floor."

Then the rest came…

"Noble Six, we have reached the foyer."

Six stepped out of the elevator and onto the main floor of Beacons CCT tower, drawing eyes which quickly diverted when he scanned the room.

"Ah, you must be Noble Six I presume?"

Six looked in front of himself towards the entrance to the tower to see a man with green hair, glasses, deep green pants, a yellow tie and a half-tucked white dress shirt with a raised collar, carrying a travel mug.

"Yes. And you must be Doctor Oobleck." Six responded.

"Why yes I am, I have been assigned with escorting you to your own quarters within the staff quarters. If you would please follow me."

With that Dr. Oobleck made his way out of the foyer with Six following behind him. The two traversed the grounds of Beacon Academy making their way towards the staff housing blocks, passing more staring students on the way. The two made their way through the ground floor of the staff housing before Dr. Oobleck stopped and opened one of the doors.

"Here we are Mr. Six," Dr. Oobleck gestured inside of the room. "Inside you shall find all basic amenities baring a kitchen as we have a dining quarters situated towards the entrance of the building, or you may wish to dine in the schools cafeteria," Dr. Oobleck took a quick sip from his mug. "Although the students do get rather loud at times."

Six wandered into the room to take inventory of the locale, a desk and lamp sat in one of the corners, a king single bed sat in the opposite. To the left of the entrance lay an ensuite bathroom and shower. Six turned back to the entrance way.

"Thank you Sir. And if I may add, Sir. It's just Six."

"Alright then. I shall leave you be, I'm sure that the Headmaster shall call around when he would like to speak to you again. Until then, we shall let you settle in." With that, Doctor Oobleck left to prepare for his afternoon class.

* * *

"What did you find out?"

"Many things, many classified, many common. All things that we did not know. And things that we will now."

Six continued circling the room that had been allocated to him while Rho flickered into existence on the desk provided.

"Report."

"Professor Ozpin spoke the truth, how little of our conversation that centred on Remnant itself."

Files started appearing around Rho, flicking away some to replace them with others, filtering out the most useless of information like recipes in favour of data like businesses, prominent figures, and historical recordings. Then sending the most applicable to Six's HUD for him to check, filing away other information and sending other pieces alongside those ones sent to Six to the TACPAD inside the Hardcase worn on Six's leg.

"There is information pertaining to research to leave the atmosphere, it was shutdown due to threats from Grimm and no foreseeable way to leave the ship airtight or flyable outside of atmosphere without the defences needed to stop the Grimm. Speak nothing of the debris that would be found in the surrounding bodies of space."

"Debris?"

"Remnant's main celestial body is curious in the fact that it is…shattered…for lack of a better term."

"Shattered?"

"Yes, and these shattered fragments rotate as well alongside the main body, not losing orbit and coming down to Remnant. The larger sections at least. There have been reports of meteor showers filed in varying years with some areas reporting no more than six showers per week, not every week of course but rather dependant on the planets position in the year.

When not speaking about the atmosphere though. Professor Ozpin's claim of also being at war has some grounds too."

"And that is the Grimm."

"Yes Spartan, although I have not collected enough first-hand data from what relatively little combat experience we have had with them to reliably gauge their threat towards us, based on the fact that there are so many different types with varying methods of attack."

"How many?"

"Unknown, no less than ten recorded species with more being found each year as they mainly populate the unexplored lands within each sector of the planet. Another threat that I can see is the 'White Fang', the parallels to the Insurrection alone are concerning."

"Tell me about the White Fang."

"Affirmative Noble. The White Fang was a peaceful activist organisation founded after the Faunus Rights Revolution, otherwise known as the Faunus War. Previous High Leader was Ghira Belladonna, current Chieftain of Menagerie. Current High Leader is Sienna Khan. Original intention of the organisation was to improve relations of Humans-Faunus and the civil rights of Faunus. After continuing discrimination throughout the years, Ghira stepped down and the White Fang took a more…radical approach. They have become an urban terrorist cell. They have no qualms with attacking civilians, even their own kind."

Rho's avatar briefly flashed red then purple as he parsed through the data.

"It's disgusting."

"Rho, send me all files about the White Fang."

"Affirmative Six."

There was a hiss as Six's helmet depressurised. Six reached up and twisted the helmet off to bring it to bear in his hands, turning it around so the visor was facing himself. Six traced his fingers over all the scratches and scars that marred the helmet, the almost unnoticeable cracks in the visor were all traced beneath Six's gloved hands. The SPARTAN moved closer to the desk and placed it down upon it. Rho flickering to a sitting position on the side attachment of the helmet. Six unlatched the Hardcase and opened it up, taking out the TACPAD/Datapad within and opening it, watching as files appeared on the pad, listing in order of most pertinent down. Six looked back to Rho.

"Anything else?" Six asked.

"There were signs of a sort of life-support/proto-cryopod within the CCT(S) basement. Although I am confident in my abilities in comparison to security discovered here upon Remnant, I was already sifting through classified files as we were conducting talks stating we meant no threat. The defence encountered with it was already superior to that of the main CCT(S). And while still easily beatable, I did not want to jeopardise what I was doing by leaving the possibility of traces of code within. And I did not leave a fragment within the system. Not yet, I suspect we will need to request permission for that. A fragment is much harder to cover than sparse musings. Although, I did finish the main objective of the sweep. There is no files or references to either the UNSC or the Insurrection. So he was not lying about that either."

"Ok." Six replied as he started reading through information of the White Fang.

Rho looked upon Six's working form. Wires flashing green before returning to orange.

"Noble, I recommend you rest while we have the chance."

"Not yet."

"Affirmative Noble."

* * *

Professor Ozpin felt like he had been sitting at his desk for hours instead of the mere minutes that had passed since he had opened the file left by the, one would like to describe pair but would the A.I. fully constitute as a 'person' so to say? The intelligence alone shown by it would have Ozpin saying 'yes', but now is not the time for such philosophical musings and the questions of the metaphysical and essentialism that may also bring whence one had started questioning the very topic of what makes a person a person and what may be granted to one of such peculiar circumstance. But those are questions for a person of more sagely and decisive surroundings whom has nothing to worry about except to laze away the day and muse of incessant things.

Truly if Ozpin was younger then he could hark on about such things for days upon days, but that's neither here nor there.

No. Ozpin's focus was on the file in front of himself. When The construct had said the file would be redacted, he did not expect such a veritable wall of pure black text that sat in front of him. The question of how the file was transferred to Ozpin's desk went unanswered but considering that it was able to close the rooms shutters and dim the lights at the mere utterance of its name then file transfer would be paltry in comparison. No, there was minimal that Ozpin could find within the file. What he could gather was that the man was rated 'Hyper-Lethal' which even without true context, sounds daunting, and has Lone Wolf Tendencies. The reports within would be more useful if they did not follow the pattern of a blacked out date [REDACTED] Target Eliminated. Ozpin kept looking through the file until he came upon a section with less black ink on it titled:

Files for inclusion; Recorded by UNSC Battle Ready Smart A.I. SN: RHO 0313-8.

Included within: After-action reports for performance on Planet [RESTRICTED] and performance quality of SPARTAN B-312 upon assignment to SPARTAN Fireteam Noble:

[RESTRICTED]: SPARTAN B-312 assigned to Noble Team, received designation 'Noble 6'

Ozpin continued skimming through the section.

[RESTRICTED]: Operation Uppercut tactically successful, Strategically nullified. SPARTAN-052, Noble 5 listed M.I.A.

[RESTRICTED]: SPARTAN B-320, Noble 2 listed M.I.A.

[RESTRICTED]: SPARTAN A-259, Noble 1 listed M.I.A.

[RESTRICTED]: SPARTAN A-239, Noble 4 listed M.I.A.

Truly whatever was went through, surely having to do with the Covenant that was presented to Ozpin before had something to do with it.

No matter, Ozpin would garner as much information from as little information was given, even if he had to look through it for hours, it was nothing new to him. He was a teacher after all.

* * *

It had been no less than Five hours, Twenty-one minutes, Forty-six seconds, Nine milliseconds. That is known for an A.I. so advanced to as be at the level that Rho was, being vain was fortunately not something Rho received from the mind he was copied from, a flash clone of the brain, fortunately. As the conversations that Rho had with his 'creator' as it were, were rather enjoyable. No, for the past Five hours, Twenty-one minutes, Forty-six seconds, Ten milliseconds. Rho had been running calculations again and again over various things, attempting to find local star maps as to give rough estimation to position, to also making plans pertaining to the tracking and elimination of this 'White Fang' group. Truly if there were no plans to do something to them than the SPARTAN he was assigned to, B-312, would not have spent the last Five hours, Twenty-one minutes, Forty-six seconds, Ninety-eight milliseconds, Three microseconds, looking over all the information Rho could garner about the White Fang and all recent and old activities. Rho had already performed threat assessments on all known members, though the apparent supernatural abilities afforded to the inhabitants of this world make such things as threat assessments that much harder with such abilities as conducting elements such as lightening, the ability to even coat oneself in flames without harm, even create 'clones' of oneself! If Rho had a mind that wasn't able to process things down to a picosecond, surely such things would just be boggling. For the past Five hours, Twenty-one minutes, Forty-six seconds, Two-hundred milliseconds, Eight microseconds Rho was formulating plans to deal with these 'Supermen', With personal natural over-shields afforded to the populace, helping Noble Six with advice on how to take them down would be greatly appreciated, the advice of 'aim for the head' and if that fails and they live further, the follow up advice of 'keep firing' would be decidedly not so.

Truly the ability of being able to 'think' of more things, may even write a novel in less time than it takes the average human eye to blink was an extreme boon on the battlefield where split-second decisions are a must, but a grand hindrance in such occasions where the A.I. can do nothing for the previously mentioned Five hours, Twenty-one minutes, Forty-six seconds, Three-hundred-and-eight milliseconds, Thirty-one microseconds, except make previously made calculations, assuring they are, indeed, correct for the Fifty-Seventh time, prod the one they were assigned to do basic things such as drink water or eat, one without a stomach, or Oesophagus, or digestive system, does wonder what the UNSC ration bars taste like, but that is not important. Yet still shall be stored away for later investigation.

For the past Five hours, Twenty-one minutes, Forty-six seconds, Six-hundred-and-ninety-seven milliseconds, Eighteen microseconds Rho had been testing the compatibility of the CCT(S) network in conjuncture with Rho's U.N.S.C technology to pre-emptively gauge the specifics and intricately woven information needed to form a long range beacon to contact U.N.S.C personnel and receive messages back of whether the transmissions reached. It would be a dangerous venture, The Covenant could intercept the message and track down Remnant. That was something that could not be risked, the death of a planet with no way to defend against the Covenant. But the U.N.S.C could hear the message to, and send forces to protect Remnant.

Truly it was a blessing to be able to process things so fast, but a curse when that mind wanders.

Rho heard a knock at the door of the room, instantly connecting to outside surveillance cameras in the hall to see it was Miss Glynda.

"Noble Six, Headmaster Ozpin has requested your presence in his office, I am here to escort you there." Glynda's voice sounded through the door.

Noble Six wordlessly raised to his feet, deposited the TACPAD/Datapad into the Hardcase on his leg and returned his helmet to his head and opened the door to follow Glynda to the Headmasters office. Rho had long since dissipated his holographic form.

* * *

Professor Ozpin had to gather what thoughts or guesses he could make as to the SPARTAN as he was called, plans. Contact with the 'U.N.S.C' was an obvious end goal, but they had expressed that they were willing to work together to make this mutually beneficial. What that mutual target would be, however, is another matter. Ozpin was not willing to send him against Salem. Even with how efficient the man was, that would be a suicide mission. Not only that, but Ozpin wanted to gauge the man himself, it was mainly so he could see the skill for himself. There had to be a target that was becoming a problem that Six could reliably help take care of. The White Fang came to mind. But their current actions are their true undoing, not their goal.

Ozpins thoughts were distracted as the elevator made a ding sound to signal it had arrived and Glynda stepped out followed by Noble Six. Six approached the desk and saluted, probably out of muscle memory more than anything. Six finished the salute and spoke to Ozpin.

"Sir, we have agreed to work together." Six took out the TACPAD from the hardcase and placed it on the desk, a holographic display sprang up from it showing the profile of an animal skull in front of three scratch marks. Six ignored the reaction of Ms. Goodwitch.

"I believe I have a target."

Oh. Ozpin thought. Well that makes the decision easier.

* * *

More to add to the Rho Colour guide;

Neutral-Warm Orange

Thinking-Yellow

Wonder-Cyan

Calculation-Sky Blue

Trust-Amber

Anger-Lava Red

Disgust-Purple

Worry-Green

Hello, no idea if people are going to get alerts about this but no matter. I have started posting this story on SpaceBattles as well as FanFiction,net.

You don't have to look at it, just alerting to it's presence.

I've finally finished watching RWBY volume 5 so I'm all caught up. I actually wrote down my thoughts on the last episodes from episode 11 to 14, the episodes I hadn't watched yet, in a sort of cinema sins sort of playful mocking because I love the series, it was just fun for me to make comments. I think I'll post them in Chapter 3 of TRotD when I post that.

You don't have to read this next bit, it's some of my favourite comments I made. Spoilers ahead for Episodes 11-14 RWBY Volume 5, whether they're major or minor spoilers depends on how caught up you are

RWBY V5 C11 live thoughts

It seems Ruby's main reason for being in the episode was to dramatically say peoples names.

RWBY V5 C12 Live thoughts

He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed, please, let ME punch him in the face.

Putting others before herself, classic human-shield manoeuvre, learnt from Ozpin 'throw children at the problem' Ozpin.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! You were supposed to die later! In volume 19 or something! It's not like I'm voiced by one of the writer's so this was all machinations that I made that lead to this! Don't know about anyone else but the Darth Jaune-Jaune theory is looking pretty damn solid.

Oh, hear that? The fearsome battle lutes are playing. Calling the Beo-hounds of war!

Make it happen RNJR. GO GO POWER RNJR!

A betrayal? Who possibly could have seen that coming?

RWBY V5 C13 Live Thoughts

It's amazing how she's talking right now, I could have sworn I punctured a lung.

Oh no! A haphazard mob of people with no formal training while we have Aura and Automatic Rifles, DO WE STAND ANY CHANCE!?

Why are they using sonar?

Welcome to the Sahara! Sand cone?

RWBY V5 C14 Live Thoughts

Armbars everywhere!

Oh no, a monkey! The tides have turned now mother****er!

Excellent job, let the murderer go free. Yang is sure to love you.

So the Vault, Drenched in Blue light, opens to a wasteland?

 _I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire…_

Boooo, We Want Blood! We Want Blood! We Want Blood!

Sonar still going strong.

It's okay, only the most dangerous member escaped, no-one to worry about.

A new Faunus organisation, the Purple Fingers.

Oscar grabbing music. If Oscar actually joined the hug I would laugh.

 _This was a triumph! I'm making a note here: Huge success! It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science: We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead._

...

...

...

Oh, hey Tai. Still feeling abandoned by every woman you've ever loved?

I'm useless aren't I?

Maybe.

Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Search and Destroy

A long time coming.

* * *

Chapter 4:

 _Search and Destroy_

 _"There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead. You will become the best we can make you."_

The last memories, the resolution of a SPARTAN.

"What is this? Professor Ozpin?"

With steadfast resolve they will fight for humanities survival.

"Please Glynda, let them explain."

Even at the cost of their life, they will see their mission through.

"Them?"

Even if they must crawl through the corpses to do it.

Ozpin regarded the duo with calculating eyes. Rho's avatar coalesced on the desk in front of him, leaving Glynda flabbergasted behind the two. Rho's 'eyes' locked with Ozpins.

"Mister Ozpin, I request access to this facility and it's various outlets in order to begin setting up a communications array capable of contacting the UNSC."

Ozpin nodded towards the small being which immediately dispersed. Noble Six reached behind his head, pulling out a small chip before holding it over Ozpin's desk. There was a small pulse of light on both objects before two avatars appeared. One on the desk, the other on the chip. Noble Six brought the chip back to their helmet and placed it there again.

Ozpin glanced behind Six to the dumbfounded Glynda. He motioned to her although she seemed to not notice.

"Glynda." She noticed this time and moved to stand beside Ozpin's desk, eyes solely focused on the small avatar 'standing' on the desk.

"May we continue?" It asked.

Ozpin nodded.

The construct nodded back before the wires over its body turned pink.

"Over the last Five hours, Twenty-seven minutes, Fifty-two seconds Noble Six and I have been studying the equal rights turned terrorist group known as the 'White Fang'." The holographic White Fang insignia moved to centre on the desk. The room shutters closed and the elevator locked access to the floor. "We have found the elimination of this terrorist cell is a high priority. The threat they pose towards humanities survival is great, second onl-"

"Stop, stop stop stop." Glynda cut off the construct as it was speaking. "What are you?" She directed her question towards the small being, Magenta began seeping into the wires on its body.

"That is not the purpose of this meeting. Any questions you may have not pertaining to the op shall be answered after." Rho sent a small glare Glynda's way. "I have pinpointed the location of five possible hideouts or strongholds within the area surrounding the city to the radius of 300 kilometres." A map was pulled up showing the majority of Vale and it's surroundings with five glowing red marks on it. "The closest is 120 kilometres outside of the city. With the speed of a Bullhead transport it would take forty minutes to get to the location. Each subsequent location being ten, forty, eight, and nineteen minutes away from each other means it would be best to strike all five bases as soon as possible." Rho finished.

"When would this be done?" Ozpin asked.

"Today." Six spoke.

"Today?"

"Yes. You wish to test us, correct?" Rho replied. "The destruction of five locations in one day would put pressure on the organisation. Doing it in such little time will make it appear to be a combined assault from multiple strike teams instead of a single operative. Even then, we would be able to infiltrate and exfiltrate without being detected."

"But five White Fang bases?"

"When near, appear far. When far, appear near. By striking at outlying bases it gives the appearance that we are closing in on any remaining bases that are out there, although we are nowhere near them. Leaving those strongholds within the city itself to think that there is less danger when they are the closest."

"I see."

"We request use of a Bullhead to be ready in ten minutes to leave to a location ten kilometres south of the first marked base."

"Okay, that can be done. There will be a Huntsman going in with you as back up."

"They would be unneeded." Six said.

"As a sign of trust." Ozpin countered.

"Still unneeded."

"May I propose something?" Rho interjected between the two men before tensions arose.

"A 'Huntsman' could potentially jeopardise the safety of SPARTAN B-312 if they were to infiltrate alongside. However, if the operative were to delay their deployment until we are done with each base that would mean you may have a trusted individual survey our work without putting extra risk in each infiltration by us having to account for an unknown entity. Would these terms be acceptable?" Rho asked each party.

Noble Six gave his partner a nod while Ozpin considered the words for a few moments.

"I'll alert a Huntsman and have them join you at the Bullhead."

Six nodded towards Ozpin.

"There has been an agreement settled. All interactions within this meeting have been recorded, alongside the plan of attack and target. This information will be labelled classified and only accessible to Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy and Lieutenant SPARTAN B-312 of Fireteam Noble. This skirmish and other supplementary details will now be filed under the title of Operation: BLACK EYE. Mission start will be in ten minutes."

The room lights lifted and the holographic images dispersed from the desk. Ozpin quickly tapped away a message to the Bullhead pilots about an urgent mission. Before turning his attention back to Six standing opposite his desk.

"The Bullhead is on landing platform B. The Pilot's name is Azul Dourado."

"Sir." Six gave him a salute before leaving through the elevator and back down to the ground level.

Ozpin pulled up his scroll and rang one of his staff-members.

"Peter? I apologise about this being such short notice but would you be able to report to landing platform B for a mission? Excellent, I'll send the mission details to your scroll. It begins in ten minutes. Thank you."

Ozpin ended the call and turned to the head combat instructor at his side.

"Would you like to say something Glynda?"

"What was that Ozpin? Who was that?" Glynda asked, gesturing to the elevator and his desk.

"I believe he can answer that question better." Ozpin answered. Giving a small wave to his desk.

Rho's form flickered into being above desk. "Hello. I am RHO 0313-8. UNSC Battle ready Smart A.I. assigned to SPARTAN B-312."

* * *

Six was striding through the campus towards the landing pads, reviewing the information surrounding the mission. He spotted pad B and the Bullhead landing at that moment. It touched down and the side hatches opened. Six approached the transport. The pilot standing in the bay, looking at his scroll before briefly looking up at Six' approaching form before refocusing on his scroll before looking up again. Six came to a stop at the threshold of the aircraft.

"I'm guessing you're S B-312?"

Six gave a curt nod.

"Alright then." The pilot minimised the scroll and placed it in his pocket. "Azul Dourado. Your pilot. Please, enter. Don't think I'd be able to stop you anyway." The pilot stepped to the side and approached the cockpit of the Bullhead and retook his seat. He pulled his pilot's helmet back on and started going through pre-flight checks. "Just waiting for a Huntsman by the name of Peter Port and then we'll be off."

Six took a seat in the transport bay.

"You wouldn't be able to tell me what 120 kilmo-kilom kilomet, kilometres? Yeah, you wouldn't be able to tell me what 120 Kilometres is in Miles would you?" The pilot called back. A ping sounded from the control panel and the centre selection hub displayed the message: 120km=74.5 miles. 10km=6.2 miles.

"Not very talkative then yeah?" Azul called back. "I'm just going to assume that's a yes." The pilot muttered as he turned back to the controls.

"Ho Ho, what's this?" Both Six and the pilot looked towards the open hatch to see a portly man with a blunderbuss axe and a small backpack. "I am Professor Peter Port. I take it you two are the gentlemen I am to accompany this fine day?"

"Yes, I'm Azul Dourado. Please, enter the Ocean Pyrite."

Port stepped into the aircraft. "The Ocean Pyrite? I've not heard many Bullheads be named."

"Eh, they told me I couldn't. I figured what's the harm?"

Peter stopped opposite to Six. "You must be the man I'm to oversee as it were?" He held out his hand. "Peter Port."

Six looked to the hand before returning the handshake with some hesitation.

"Sierra B-312. Noble Six."

"Gentlemen, please strap yourselves in, we are departing now."

Peter sat opposite the man and pulled on a safety belt. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance then my good man. Now, would either of you like to hear about a strapping young lad and his overeager encounter with a Deathstalker?"

The hatch of the Bullhead closed as it pulled away from the school and out into the reaches of the Emerald Forest.

* * *

"Rho."

"Yes Mister Ozpin?"

"I would like to know how exactly you managed to locate several White Fang bases after only five hours."

Rho paused in his action. Several files floating around himself. "It was quite easy." The construct replied.

Glynda eyed the being warily. "How?"

"I infiltrated your system and started pulling files. Since you keep everything on a single global server and every scroll is connected to this system, I just had to create a database of known White Fang members and supporters and track their movements to any congregation points then cross check that with what is in the vicinity of the congregation points. If it's a place of business like a supermarket then that is less of a chance of it being a hideout but a field in the middle of nowhere is highly likely to be something far more sinister than the produce section."

The words of the being were given time to sink in before Glynda realised something.

"You did what!?"

The constructs pupil-less eyes focused on Glynda.

"I infiltrated your system." It held up it's hands to quiet her for a second. "Noble Six and I found ourselves on an unknown world. I'm going to gather as much information as possible on our surroundings to make sure my Spartan is safe."

"Your Spartan?" Ozpin asked.

"I was assigned to him. Bonds form." The small being replied with a shrug.

"And the, 'wires' that change colour?"

"Merely impression and mimicry of human emotion."

"Oh? And how did this come about?"

"Ozpin, stop allowing the topic to be changed."

"What do you mean Glynda? He's doing no harm."

"What are you talking about. He admitted to illegally entering the CCT and having access to everything."

"Miss Glynda, if I may interject. I am able to shut down your entire network, but that would help no-one."

That gave both teachers pause.

"You can?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, but as I previously stated, it would help no-one."

* * *

"-and with a thorough analysis of his surroundings, he collapsed an old building on top of the Deathstalker. With this he was able to make his way back to safety and bring the support of multiple Huntsmen. Thus, once the Deathstalker broke free, the combined might of the Huntsmen was able to overpower and take down the Grimm. Saving the surrounding town! Why-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor but we're approaching the drop zone."

The hatch of the Bullhead opened up. Noble Six stood and approached the side hatch.

"Now, I've been told that we're to approach on your signal, could you tell me what the signal is?" Azul asked.

Six nodded towards the controls. Azul turned his head to the board to find the word 'signal' written there.

"Alright, mission is a go then." Azul turned back towards Six to find a green light flashing on the helmet. The giant turned towards the forest and dropped out of the Bullhead five metres to the ground.

Azul turned to the professor. "You have another story in you? I enjoyed the last one."

* * *

In the Emerald Forest lies a White Fang base. An underground complex. Above ground three guards stand watch. One by the door. Two further out, side by side.

"Hey." The first one asks.

"Yeah?" The second responds.

"You ever wonder why-"

"Shut it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just, shut up. Don't get philosophical."

"Why don't you want to get philosophical?"

"I-I just don't want to, okay."

"Want to talk about it?"

"N-no."

"You feeling okay man?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah! Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I-I-I I'm stressed."

"Yeah?"

"I-I mean look at us. We're terrorists."

"Yeah?"

"Terrorists man! We're terrorists!" The second drops his gun on the ground, clutching his head.

"I'm a terrorist! I joined to peacefully protest! I wanted equal rights! Now I'm a terrorist."

"So, you're not okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! I'm a terrorist! I-I-I-I I wanted to be a politician! I wanted to let my voice be heard and fight that way but now I'm blowing up government buildings! HOW!? How did it go so wrong!?"

The second was on his knees now, seconds away from entering the foetal position. The first places his weapon on the ground and signals to the guard by the door. Signalling that they were going to go deeper into the forest to cool off.

"Come on man, let's go into the forest. It's private we can talk there."

The duo walk off into the forest.

"Now. Get everything off your chest."

"I, I'm sorry man I'm just really stressed and I just don't-"

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"I just don't know how I got here. I wanted to help people. I wanted to help people! I was given a gun! I'm a pacifist! I don't like violence and I'm a terrorist!" He hung his head in his hands.

"Don't worry. Earliest possible chance. Let's leave. We can support Faunus rights in other ways."

"W-we?"

"You're having a breakdown. I'm worried for you."

"You mean it man?"

"Of course. It'll be like AA. I'll suppor-"

The first paused mid-sentence. Freezing up.

"Glas?"

The second was worried now. Adding to his worry was a…being…appearing over his friends' shoulder, holding a knife to his neck with a rifle levelled to his own head.

"Be silent, or die."

The second passed out.

* * *

Glas was terrified. He couldn't focus. The _thing_ at his back had made Dayton pass out and he could feel the flat edge of the knife at his throat.

"Please, we regret what we've done we're ref-" Before he could finish pleading for his and his friend's life a gloved hand closed around his mouth. His breathing speed increased.

" _Be silent_." He heard from the thing that held him. He felt on the verge of a heart attack.

"You will tell me everything you know about this base. Understood." It wasn't a question. He could tell that much. Glas nodded rapidly within the things grip.

He felt movement, the thing removed their hand from his mouth. Just as suddenly he felt the grip tighten around his left arm before he was moved so his back was against the tree they were next to. The knife was against his throat, ready to slash it at any moment. He was finally able to see the thing that was holding him.

"Talk."

Glas knew one thing, as he stared into that cold visor. Was that whatever this thing was, it scared him far worse than the Grimm ever could.

* * *

"We haven't heard a single report or update from base two. Their last scheduled report was supposed to be twenty minutes ago. What's taking them?"

Priscilla idly listened to the conversations going on around her. Why was the report so important anyway? 'Oh hey, nothing's happened. Terry got eaten by Grimm. Edgar tripped and fell in a hole.' Who cares?

The sounds of bureaucracy carried on around her, if she was paying attention to her station, she may have noticed a slight shimmer on the cameras she was supposed to be watching. Instead paying attention to her scroll, she noticed nothing.

* * *

"Do you have any sevens?"

"No, go hunt. Do you have any kings?"

Azul looked through his cards. Both him and the Professor had decided to waste some time by playing Go Hunt while waiting for the signal.

"Yes." He handed the cards to Peter.

"Great, do you have any eights?"

Before he had to reluctantly hand over the eight he had he heard a beeping coming from the Bullhead's console. Upon its display were the words;

'SIGNAL. CLEARED FOR LANDING.'

Azul quickly dropped his cards, a halfhearted 'sorry' escaped his lips as he prepared the Bullhead to approach and land at the base.

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a message from base two now." One White Fang member called to their superior.

"Show me, they better have a good reason for being twenty minutes late."

"Here Sir."

The Commanding Officer was handed a scroll.

"What? What is this?"

* * *

"Touching down in three, two, one." The Bullhead landed in the grass outside of the compound. The side hatches opened, allowing Peter Port to leave the vehicle and approach the entrance. Weapon at the ready. Azul hung back, not suited for combat. The Professor scanned the area. Azul felt uncomfortable. The place looked deserted. He approached the sides of the aircraft, stepping out onto the ground. This was supposed to be a base, right? Where was everyone, where was Six?

A rustle in the bushes near him made Azul nearly jump. There was a faint whimpering that he could hear. Stupidity won out as he made to investigate the noise. He crept along, nearing the bush. He pulled out the small pistol he had been issued. As he neared the bush, he walked slower, making less noise. He was right on the noise.

Azul quickly pulled back the branches, levelling his pistol at what was making the noise, only to find two terrified Faunus men wearing White Fang outfits, the masks long discarded.

"We Surrender!" The one whimpering yelled. The same phrase being rapidly repeated. His eyes closed tight.

Azul lowered his gun, trying to calm the man. Their eyes shot wide open, rapidly searching for something.

"That thing's not still here is it!?" The man was incoherent, in shock. Rambling on.

"Please, just calm down. What thing?" Azul tried to question the man.

He backed off, it was no use. He heard the creak of a door opening. Even 150 feet from the man he could still here the quiet exclamation of 'By the Gods' from the Professor.

"Professor Port?"

* * *

Confusion marred the Officers' face at the report.

"It says it's a casualty report." one of his subordinates answered.

"What?" The Officer gazed at the first page. "What does this mean?" He asked the one that gave it to him, handing the scroll back.

"I don't know Sir, it just appeared."

Any more words that could be said another message caught their eyes.

"Sir, a new message."

"One of the other bases?"

The Faunus paused with dread on their lips.

"It says it's a casualty report for base bravo. All hands lost!"

"Sir!" Another White Fang member called. "All our systems are not responding! I can't communicate with anyone!"

Before the Officer could reply the lights in the command room shut off. There was no cacophony of noise anymore. The sudden transition of light made the Officer close their eyes. As they opened them the room lights flashed on again, disorientating him into clenching his eyes shut again. When he opened his eyelids again, all he could see was the barrel of a gun.

* * *

Azul approached the Professor, looking over his shoulder into the facility and felt like vomiting. He stumbled back from what he saw. There was blood everywhere. The Professer could only stare at the destruction.

Both missed the Bullheads console light up again with another message.

'SIGNAL. TARGET TWO SECURED. CLEARED FOR LANDING.'

* * *

More to come, it's late and I felt like writing.

Someone might be able to tell that I forgot some details about Faunus, like how they can see in the dark, so flashing lights fixes that.


End file.
